


Cavoli Riscaldati

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [75]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break Up, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Falling Out of Love, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel is Bad at Feelings, Heavy Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Word Prompts, Sabriel - Freeform, Scared Gabriel, Scared Sam, Tumblr Prompt, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cavoli riscaldati (Italian): the result of attempting to revive an unworkable relationship.</p>
<p>They had tried. They had really given it their best shot, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cavoli Riscaldati

“Gabriel?”

The whisper cut sharply through the frozen atmosphere. Gabriel swallowed at the hidden waver underlying the words and he resumed his stroking of thick, brown hair.

“Yeah, Sam?”

Sam exhaled through his nostrils and rubbing his cheek slightly on Gabriel’s chest as he adjusted himself. His arm tightened around Gabriel’s waist briefly before relaxing.

“This is over… Isn’t it?” Sam murmured, his fingers caressing over Gabriel’s side.

Gabriel raised his stinging eyes to the ceiling, sucking in his lower lip between his teeth.

They had tried. They had really given it their best shot, right? It had started out as purely physical, a desperate tumble in Sam’s bed when the shaking desire arose for someone _warm_ to be there. But soon their deep fingernail scratches on their backs turned into soothing lovebites on necks and shoulders, their bruising kisses softened, and their desperate tumble turned into something so, so much more intimate.

It had been Sam to take the final hesitant step, whispering his quivering declaration into the crook of Gabriel’s damp neck. Gabriel remembering his throat closing up as the words registered in his cloudy mind, allowing it to sink in. Sam had slowly begun to roll away, obviously having taken Gabriel’s silence as a quiet rejection, but Gabriel hadn’t let him go far. The archangel had slipped back into Sam’s arms and had kissed Sam’s mouth, taut with surprise, until the hunter had tentatively responded and tightened his grip possessively around Gabriel. Gabriel had choked out his own declaration against Sam’s lips.

Being with Sam in the beginning… It had been the closest to Heaven Gabriel has felt in a very, _very_ long time. For a while, Sam Winchester was his _home_.

But fear had eventually crippled Gabriel, because Sam was mortal and fragile and so _human_ , and Sam would inevitably die one day and his soul would reside in Heaven, where Gabriel had sworn long ago never to return. So just as he had done with his former home when things got hard, Gabriel ran.

He had distanced himself emotionally from Sam, little by little, withdrawing into himself in his panic. And, little by little, Sam followed suit.

They both had realized what was happening, and they had frantically attempted to revive what they had, grasping at their fraying love with every thrust, every hard kiss, every spoken caress on the other’s skin.

But their words had also lost their meaning, and it would end just as it had begun: physically.

Gabriel swallowed once more, his throat trembling as he shakily took in a breath.

“Yeah,” he hissed through the war with his emotions. “Yeah, I think it is. It’s over.”

“… Okay,” came the feeble reply from Sam, and Gabriel could feel moisture coating Sam’s eyelashes as they fluttered against Gabriel’s chest.

Gabriel heard a wet sniff and the mattress bounced as Sam lifted himself to hover over Gabriel. The archangel focused on the gleaming light of Sam’s gorgeous hazel eyes, Sam’s mouth quirked into a forced, soft smile, and not for the first time Gabriel attempted to understand just where he had lost the capability of becoming so lost in those emerald and golden valleys.

“So it’s over,” Sam murmured, raising a thumb to Gabriel’s hairline and gingerly brushing back his fringe.

Gabriel nodded jerkily. “It’s over.”

“After one more?” Sam suggested, leaning down.

Gabriel nodded quickly in agreement, his eyelids growing heavy as he watched Sam descend, and he found himself leaning up.

“Yeah, after one more,” Gabriel breathed as Sam’s lips came closer, and he surged up to kiss the hunter.

It wouldn’t be one more. Not by a long shot. They’d keep fighting, keep struggling to rediscover what it was they felt for each other.

But there was no denying the knowledge that all Gabriel could feel at the moment was empty touches of wandering hands and mouths, looking for something long lost. And that, more than anything, broke him.

Gabriel closed his eyes mournfully but the tears still managed to slip free, trailing down his temples and hair and onto the pillow underneath his head, and Gabriel sunk deeper into Sam’s numb kiss.


End file.
